User blog:GlitterInformer/Doki Doki! Pretty Cure/Glitter Force Doki Doki SDC: Episode 4 (Sub), 3 (Dub)
Episodes 2 & 3 (Sub), 2 (Dub) | Table of Contents | Episode 5 (Sub), 4 (Dub) Japanese title: “I Must Refuse! I Will Not Become a Pretty Cure!!” English title: “And Clara Makes Three” Big news, everybody! Remember that scene at the end of the Japanese episode 3 where the team realized Lance went missing? Well, it got moved to the beginning of this episode 3 of the dub. Still, it’s only one scene, so I don’t truly consider episode 3 of Glitter Force Doki Doki to be a combination of episodes 3 and 4 of Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. With that aside, let’s jump right in! The scene starts with Mana/Maya being happy that Rikka/Rachel is fighting by her side. Mana says that she knew Rikka could transform, while Maya says that nobody would be a better partner than Rachel. Rikka/Rachel is uncertain as to whether she should really be on the team, but Raquel/Rory cheers her up. Raquel wishes Rikka good luck as a Pretty Cure, while Rory says that nothing could be wrong if she has him as a partner. Sharuru/Kippie says that now, all they have to do is find a partner for Lance. It’s at this moment that everyone realizes that Lance has been gone this whole time. While Raquel calls out for Lance, Rory has the humorous line of says that Kippie was “on Lance duty”. Rikka/Rachel asks how long Lance has been gone, and Mana/Maya says that the last time she saw him was after school yesterday. The whole group then panics because Lance is missing. Just then, Arisu/Clara’s car arrives, and her butler, Sebastian, lets her out. Arisu says that Mana and Rikka seem to be in trouble, while Clara cheerfully asks Maya and Rachel what’s going on. Mana/Maya and Rikka/Rachel are shocked to see Arisu/Clara. While Arisu bids good day to the two, Clara asks if they lost something and if she can help. The scene ends with Sharuru/Kippie asking who Arisu/Clara is. That, my friends, was the last scene of Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episode 3 and the first scene of Glitter Force Doki Doki episode 3. While the sub follows this up with the ending theme and the start of episode 4, the dub follows this up with the opening theme. Confused yet? The first scene of Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episode 4 and the second scene of Glitter Force Doki Doki episode 3 is a flashback to when Arisu/Clara was in elementary school. Two boys are holding Arisu/Clara’s colored pencil set up high where Arisu/Clara can’t reach it, and she’s begging for them to give it back. Unfortunately, little Clara isn’t well acted here. Anyway, back to the story. In the sub, the boys are stealing Arisu’s colored pencils because they thinks she’s showing off her wealth with her 72-pencil set; in the dub, they say that if Clara’s rich enough to afford her colored pencil set, then she’s rich enough to let them take it and buy herself another one. The bullies are interrupted by Mana/Maya, who calls them out for bullying a lone girl. Little Mana’s voice acting is a bit stilted, too, but it’s not as bad as little Clara’s. Mana/Maya is accompanied by Rikka/Rachel, but the latter doesn’t say anything. Arisu/Clara is in awe, and she expresses her gratitude for Mana/Maya coming to save her. The flashback ends, and Mana/Maya is at Arisu/Clara’s mansion. Sebastian serves Mana/Maya some tea. In the sub, Sebastian says that it’s served with some jam; in the dub, he says that the tea comes from the Himalayas. When Mana/Maya tries the tea, Mana says that it’s delicious, while Maya says that it’s hot. Rikka/Rachel is by her side and also having tea. Rikka says that the tea has a spring flavor to it, while Rachel says that Maya was too excited to try the tea. It should be noted that in the dub, Sebastian has a British accent. In the sub, he doesn’t seem to have his own accent. Anyway, Sharuru/Kippie and Raquel/Lance scold the two for prioritizing tea over searching for Lance. Mana/Maya tells the two to be patient. Then, Rikka says that their monthly tea party was last week, while Rachel says that their tea party isn’t supposed to be until next week. Rikka/Rachel asks if there’s anything that Arisu/Clara wanted to talk about with them. Arisu/Clara says that there is; she wishes to talk to them about Pretty Cure/the Glitter Force. In shock, Mana/Maya and Rikka/Rachel both choke on and spit out their tea. The dub adds dialogue after this where Maya says, “The- The what!?” and Rachel says, “Excuse me!?” The sub has its opening theme, while the dub just awkwardly fades from an exterior shot of the mansion to black to the same shot of the mansion. Additionally, while Mana/Maya and Rikka/Rachel are asking about how Arisu/Clara knew about their magical activities, shots of the mansion’s interior are removed from the dub. DD04 01 cut mansion 1.png DD04 02 cut mansion 2.png|Mana: "So, uh, Pretty Cure..." Upon Arisu/Clara’s request, Sebastian presses a button on a remote control. This causes a chair, as well as the section of floor under it, to be lifted into the air. Out from under the floor comes a secret compartment, where Lance is lounging in luxury. Naturally, Mana/Maya, Rikka/Rachel, Sharuru/Kippie, and Raquel/Rory are shocked to see Lance there of all places. The sub has the eyecatch for the episode, while the dub does a slide transition from one shot to the next. Sharuru/Kippie asks what in the world happened to Lance (in the dub, Rory does as well). Lance explains (in the sub, he’s calm; in the dub, he’s accusatory towards the other four). We get a flashback to the four leaving him behind in the school’s science lab. Then, we see how things progressed from Lance’s point of view. After waking up in a classroom, Lance flew around town searching for Sharuru/Kippie and Raquel/Rory. Late at night, he was flying across a road when suddenly, Arisu/Clara’s car almost hit him. Fortunately, Sebastian braked just in time. Lance was so scared by this that he fainted, and the last thing he saw was Arisu/Clara taking pity on him and cradling him in her hands. Just like with the Jikochuu/Distain in episode 1, Arisu/Clara was not shocked at all upon seeing a tiny, yellow bear. Raquel/Rory scolds Lance for revealing the existence of Pretty Cure/the Glitter Force. In the sub, Lance timidly tells Raquel not to get mad at him; in the dub, Lance angrily and sarcastically tells Rory that it’s nice to see him again. Arisu/Clara then tells the others that they shouldn’t blame Lance. Upon her order, Sebastian presses another button on his remote. This causes black screens to come down and block the windows’ sunlight, as well as causing a video screen to come down in front of the group. As this happens, dialogue is added where Maya remarks about how weird Clara’s house is and asks what it will do next. The video screen plays footage of Mana/Maya transforming. Arisu/Clara explains that the footage was taken by one of the security cameras in the Clover Tower. Arisu adds that she was able to delete the footage before Pretty Cure became a worldwide sensation; Clara says that she owns the Clover Tower and thus has access to its security footage. Sharuru gives a shocked reaction to Pretty Cure narrowly avoiding being all over the news, while Kippie yells that the Glitter Force is supposed to be a secret. Mana/Maya begs Arisu/Clara and Sebastion not to tell anyone about her magical girl identity, and Sebastian says that he and Arisu/Clara are the only ones who know. Arisu/Clara then proposes a suggestion to the duo. Arisu says that she would like to serve as a producer for Pretty Cure, while Clara offers to sponsor the Glitter Force. Meanwhile, in the villains’ hideout, Ira reports to Marmo that there is a third Pretty Cure/Glitter Force Warrior. In the sub, Ira says that Cure Diamond is blue, floaty, and sparkly; in the dub, he says that Glitter Diamond is tall, sparkly, shiny, and strong. Marmo says that Ira must have a crush on Diamond, and Ira angrily protests that that’s not the case. Bel then interrupts and says that Ira ran away as soon as he saw Diamond. This just gets Ira even angrier, and he says that he isn’t scared of Pretty Cure/the Glitter Force. Bel points out that Ira lost to them, and this gets Ira angrier still. Marmo says that she hopes no more warriors show up, and Bel says that they just have to destroy them just like they destroyed the Trump Kingdom/Splendorius. Before we move on to the next scene, I’d like to point something out. In both versions, the hideout has text in the background that says, “gogo Jikochuu”. This is despite the name changes in the dub. DD04 03 gogo jikochuu.png|gogo Jikochuu Anyway, the next scene returns to Arisu/Clara’s mansion. Mana/Maya and Rikka/Rachel ask what Arisu/Clara means when she says she wants to be their producer/sponsor. Arisu/Clara is about to explain when suddenly, Sharuru/Kippie and Raquel/Rory hear a dark heartbeat. Rikka/Rachel asks where it is, and Sebastian has the answer. In the sub, he says it’s at the Oogai City train station; in the dub, he says it’s at the northwest corner of Seashell Plaza. In the sub, Rikka is confused as to how Sebastian knows; in the dub, Maya’s the one who’s confused. Arisu/Clara says that the resources that her family’s company has allows them to know quite a bit of stuff. I sure hope that real-life companies don’t have the same sheer power when it comes to surveillance… Anyway, upon Arisu/Clara’s request, Sebastian presses yet another button on his remote. Outside of the mansion, the concrete driveway opens, and a compartment lifts up to reveal Arisu/Clara’s trademark pink car. While everyone else but Sebastian is shocked, Arisu/Clara calmly offers them a ride to the Jikochuu/Distain’s location. In the middle of town, the Jikochuu/Distain of the week (who is in the shape of an MP3 player) is blasting sound so loud that everyone is covering their ears and glass windows are cracking. A shot of the boy that the Jikochuu/Distain was made from is removed in the dub. DD04 04 cut victim.png In the sub, Ira compliments the Jikochuu for its good work; in the dub, he says that the music it’s playing is one of his favorite songs. Then, Arisu/Clara’s car arrives. To make things extra dramatic, Mana/Maya and Rikka/Rachel have already transformed, and they’re both standing on top of the car. This has negative consequences when the car suddenly turns and brakes. The two warriors barely manage to say their catchphrases, and Heart is about to throw up because she’s carsick. The fight begins! I’m happy to say that even though we only see Heart and Diamond punching and kicking for a few seconds, it’s already way more physical than last episode’s “fight”. Lance is worried about the two, so he asks Arisu/Clara to join him. In the sub, he outright asks Arisu to transform; in the dub, he simply asks Clara to help the team. Lance is shocked to see that Arisu/Clara is calmly drinking tea during the fight. In the sub, Sebastian offers to get her more tea; in the dub, he offers to warm up her tea. In both versions, Arisu/Clara agrees. Lance panics and tells Arisu/Clara that she can’t just not participate. Arisu tells Lance there’s no need to worry; Clara says that she’s been sending Heart and Diamond “good vibes”. Then, Arisu/Clara tells Lance that the battle is just about over. Sure enough, just as the Jikochuu/Distain is about to fire a red blast at Heart and Diamond, its battery runs out and it finds itself helpless. Heart takes this opportunity to perform My Sweet Heart/Let Your Heart Light Shine, defeating the monster. Unlike the first time that the attack was performed in episode 2->1, the beam that comes from Heart’s brooch is not edited in the dub. We cut back to Arisu/Clara’s mansion. Sebastian says that somehow, he has deleted all footage of the attack from surveillance cameras and all posts about it from the Internet. I’m not sure how this is even possible. Additionally, Sebastian starts speaking earlier in the dub. Rather than being alarmed that Sebastian has such vast control over the Internet, Mana/Maya compliments him on being so talented. Sebastian humbly denies the compliment. Arisu/Clara says that what she did in the battle is what she plans to do as Pretty Cure/the Glitter Force’s producer/sponsor. Arisu says that she will be helping from the sidelines, while Clara says that what she did is called “logistical support”. Rikka/Rachel and Mana/Maya are happy to have somebody helping them. Lance, however, is not content. He calls Arisu/Clara out for just drinking tea while the other two were giving the fight all they had. He wants Arisu/Clara to fight alongside them as a Pretty Cure/Glitter Force Warrior. Mana/Maya and Rikka/Rachel point out to Lance that even if Arisu/Clara wanted to transform, she can’t because she doesn’t have a Cure Lovies/Glitter Charm. When Arisu/Clara asks what a Cure Lovies/Glitter Charm is, Mana/Maya shows her hers. Then, upon an order from Arisu/Clara, Sebastian shows that Arisu/Clara does have a Cure Lovies/Glitter Charm. Arisu/Clara explains that she got it from a vendor at Clover Tower. Lance says that this means that Arisu/Clara must transform with him, as he came to this world to find her. As expected from the Japanese episode title, though, Arisu/Clara refuses. This causes Lance to get upset and fly away, so Sharuru/Kippie and Raquel/Rory chase after him. As Arisu/Clara stares in dismay, dialogue is added where Maya expresses pity for Lance. The sub has the eyecatches. Then, we cut to that night. Sharuru/Kippie and Raquel/Rory have found Lance, and Mana/Maya and Rikka/Rachel find him seconds later. Lance asks why Arisu/Clara refused to join the team. Mana/Maya says she thinks she knows the reason why, and she tells Lance that the three of them used to go to the same elementary school. Because Arisu/Clara was rich (and in the dub, because she was little), she got picked on a lot, and Mana/Maya had to intervene. Rikka/Rachel says that it didn’t stop there. One day, the two bullies who tried to steal Arisu/Clara’s colored pencils got a bigger boy to try to pick on them instead. In the dub, this was their older brother. Rikka/Rachel offered to get a teacher, but Mana/Maya refused. Mana said that she didn’t need a grown-up to save her; Maya called out the two boys for being so cowardly that they needed someone bigger to step in. The two boys told Mana/Maya that she was always bossy and that everyone thought she was annoying (in the sub, one of them also said that Mana was just standing up for Arisu so she could show off). Mana/Maya insisted that they’re lying, but she burst into tears anyway. Shots of Arisu staring at Mana and becoming angry are removed. Can’t have too much silence in the dub, after all. DD04 05 cut arisu 1.png DD04 06 cut arisu 2.png The two little kids made fun of Mana/Maya for crying. Then, Arisu/Clara walked up to them and demanded they take back their words. Arisu sounded calm when she says this right until she gets angry at the very end; Clara was angry throughout. Additionally, Arisu’s words only carried an implicit threat, while Clara explicitly threatened to fight them if they refuse to take back their insults. Lance asks what happened next. Rikka/Rachel says that as a kid, Arisu/Clara didn’t just learn artsy, classy skills like the piano, but also martial arts. Rikka specifies that her grandfather taught her. It turns out that Arisu/Clara got into a fight with the boys and handily defeated them. A shot of the big boy’s hand is removed from the dub. DD04 07 cut bully 1.png|Bully: "I..." Arisu/Clara was so guilty at what she did that she ran away despite Mana/Maya calling her name. In the dub, before she ran away, Maya started to congratulate Clara. In the sub, Rikka narrates that after that incident, Arisu quit all of her martial arts; in the dub, Maya narrates that Clara swore to never fight again. Mana/Maya says that Arisu/Clara gets really protective whenever her friends are being hurt, and Rikka/Rachel says that she understands why Arisu/Clara wouldn’t want to become a Pretty Cure/Glitter Force Warrior. The conversation is suddenly interrupted by another dark heartbeat. While the other four run off to fight the Jikochuu/Distain, Lance tells them that he’s going to talk to Arisu/Clara one more time. Mana/Maya agrees, and they part ways. At her mansion, Arisu/Clara is staring at her Cure Lovies/Glitter Charm. Sebastian tells her (speaking earlier in the dub) that there’s another dark heartbeat and asks if Arisu/Clara is sure that she doesn’t want to help her friends out with the fight. Arisu/Clara says that she’s only the producer/sponsor, so she’ll leave the actual fighting to Heart and Diamond. After a bit of a pause (shorter in the dub), Sebastian asks if Arisu/Clara is really sure about that and says that Arisu/Clara is happiest when she’s with Mana/Maya and Rikka/Rachel. Arisu/Clara says that she can’t let herself lose her composure again (Arisu says she’s scared of doing so and that a Pretty Cure’s power would be dangerous in her hands; Clara says that it will help her friends if she doesn’t), and so she refuses to fight alongside them. Another shot of the big, beat-up bully is removed. DD04 08 cut bully 2.png|*camera flash* Suddenly, Lance interjects. He says that the very purpose of fighting and violence is protecting those whom you love. This causes Arisu/Clara to flash back to what her grandfather told her after he found out about her beating up the bullies. He said to her that although power is bad when used to subdue one’s foes, it is good when used to protect one’s friends. As long as Arisu/Clara used her power for good and not evil, she shouldn’t have had fear of it. Arisu realizes that power is meant to protect others; Clara realizes that she can’t abandon her friends if they’re in danger. Her realization causes the Cure Lovies/Glitter Charm to glow, and she thanks Lance for alleviating her fear. The sub just cuts to the next scene; the dub fades to it. Ira has created a rapping, boombox-shaped Jikochuu/Distain. In the sub, Rikka says that the Jikochuu is a boombox this time and Mana is confused as to what it is. In the dub, Rachel says that the Distain isn’t very good at rapping and Maya wonders if that even was rap. They then transform. There are some changes, though. First of all, the light of the bow coming out of Sharuru/Kippie’s device form is changed from yellow to green. The same change happens with Raquel/Rory in Rikka/Rachel’s transformation. DD04 09 mana transformation.png DD04 10 maya transformation.png|Maya: "Glitter Bow!" DD04 11 rikka transformation 1.png DD04 12 rachel transformation 1.png|Rachel: "Glitter Bow!" Second, both Mana and Maya are coated in yellow light rather than white light during their transformations. Third, Diamond’s bow appearing on the side of her skirt is darkened. DD04 13 rikka transformation 2.png DD04 14 rachel transformation 2.png Fourth, Rachel’s vocalization as her bracelets appear and as she twirls around are quieter. After they transform, Ira is not happy at all to see them. In the sub, Cure Heart tries to give her usual speech to the Jikochuu but is interrupted when it blasts a red beam at her; in the dub, Glitter Heart tells Ira to go away but is interrupted in the same manner. Neither Cure Heart nor Glitter Heart is happy to be interrupted. Diamond says that they’ll have to wait for this Jikochuu/Distain’s battery to run out, too, but Ira shows them that the Jikochuu/Distain is plugged into a wall. The monster fires a beam at Heart and Diamond, which they dodge. Then, it spits out mixtapes that trap Heart and Diamond, and it spins them around until they hit a wall. I gotta say, it’s a lot of fun hearing the Distain rap in the dub. Not as much fun is hearing Glitter Heart say, “BRB!” for no reason after slamming into the ground. Those sort of abbreviations are only used in texts and online messages, so it sounds here like the authors are trying too heart to make Heart sound like a teenager. Ira orders the Jikochuu/Distain to finish off Heart and Diamond. It’s about to do so until Arisu/Clara’s car suddenly arrives. Arisu/Clara comes out and tells them to stop hurting her friends or else. She asks Lance for aid, and he transforms into her transformation device. Then, Arisu/Clara transforms! The usual dialogue changes are made in the dub. Clara says, “Glitter Force Makeover!” instead of “Pretty Cure Love Link!”; Clara says “L-O-V-E!” instead of Lance; the machine says, “Doki Doki!” when the center heart blinks twice; and Clara says, “Glitter Bow!” as the bow comes out. The only difference is that Lance says, “Just add love!” instead of “Now just add love!” like the other two mascots. Like in the previous two transformations, the bow’s color is changed. DD04 15 arisu transformation 1.png DD04 16 clara transformation 1.png|Clara: "Glitter Bow!" As Arisu/Clara’s hair transforms, Clara says, “Glitter time!” as expected. Then, Arisu/Clara’s hair decorations and necklace appearing are slightly darkened. DD04 17 arisu transformation 2.png DD04 18 clara transformation 2.png|Clara: *giggles* As her bracelets appear, Clara says, “Glitter Cuffs!” Then, throughout the next part of the transformation, light surrounding Arisu/Clara is tinted green. DD04 19 arisu transformation 3.png DD04 20 clara transformation 3.png DD04 21 arisu transformation 4.png DD04 22 clara transformation 4.png|Clara: "Hah!" Lance appearing on Arisu/Clara’s skirt is darkened a bit. Also, Clara says, “Glitter Purse!” DD04 23 arisu transformation 5.png DD04 24 clara transformation 5.png|Clara: "Glitter Purse!" More tinting and darkening! Throughout the whole thing, all patches of yellow are darkened. All added dialogue is listed in the captions. DD04 25 arisu transformation 6.png DD04 26 clara transformation 6.png|Clara: "Glitter Boots!" DD04 27 arisu transformation 7.png DD04 28 clara transformation 7.png|Clara: "Glitter Brooch!" DD04 29 arisu transformation 8.png DD04 30 clara transformation 8.png DD04 31 arisu transformation 9.png DD04 32 clara transformation 9.png DD04 33 arisu transformation 10.png DD04 34 clara transformation 10.png DD04 35 arisu transformation 11.png DD04 36 clara transformation 11.png DD04 37 arisu transformation 12.png DD04 38 clara transformation 12.png|Clara: *giggles* Name Change: In the sub, Arisu transforms into Cure Rosetta. In the dub, Clara transforms into Glitter Clover. I prefer the dub name because Clover fits better with the card suit theme that Heart and Diamond set up. Cure Rosetta’s introduction is, “The warmth of the sun! Cure Rosetta!” Glitter Clover’s is, “As warm and bright as the sun! I’m Glitter Clover!” The introduction gets the same tinting treatment as the whole transformation. DD04 39 arisu transformation 13.png DD04 40 clara transformation 13.png|Glitter Clover: *squeals* *giggles* DD04 41 arisu transformation 14.png|Cure Rosetta: "The warmth of the sun!" DD04 42 clara transformation 14.png|Glitter Clover: "As warm and bright as the sun!" DD04 43 arisu transformation 15.png DD04 44 clara transformation 15.png DD04 45 arisu transformation 16.png|Cure Rosetta: "Cure Rosetta!" DD04 46 clara transformation 16.png|Glitter Clover: "I'm Glitter Clover!" All of those screenshots took me about an hour to do. Why do I do this to myself?? Also, Clara’s voice during the transformation is much higher pitched than usual. She sounds like Minnie Mouse. This, combined with the glitter-tastic dialogue, makes Clara’s transformation the girliest thing I have ever seen in my entire life – and I’ve watched the entirety of the first Glitter Force. But I will give credit where credit is due: Arisu/Clara's transformation is actually unique, rather than being a yellow copy of Mana/Maya's and Rikka/Rachel's. Things happen in a different order. After Rosetta/Clover completes her transformation, the lights in the town become brighter for some reason. In the sub, Cure Diamond and Cure Heart echo Cure Rosetta’s introduction; in the dub, Glitter Diamond says that Glitter Clover looks good as a Glitter Force Warrior and Glitter Heart congratulates Clara. Ira is enraged to see a fourth warrior. Then, Rosetta/Clover gives her catchphrase to the Jikochuu/Distain. Rosetta says, “Only love makes the world go round. Now, please nurture the love between you and me!” Clover says, “Shining the light of love into the darkest shadow! Nothing can resist the nurturing glow of my glitter power!” Upon Ira’s order, the Jikochuu/Distain shoots a red laser at Rosetta/Clover. When Rosetta/Clover dodges, the Jikochuu/Distain shoots out its tapes, which wrap around Rosetta/Clover’s arm. Before it can pull her closer, though, Rosetta/Clover uses the tapes to swing the Jikochuu/Distain around and slam it into the ground. Rosetta/Clover is in awe of her power to protect her friends (in the dub, she reflexively apologizes to the Distain before the awe sets in). Rosetta/Clover’s realization of the purpose of her power makes her brooch glow and pop out her second Cure Lovies/Glitter Charm. Yet more yellow light is tinted to green. DD04 47 cure lovies 1.png|Cure Rosetta: "Oh..." DD04 48 glitter charm 1.png|Glitter Clover: "Ah!" DD04 49 cure lovies 2.png DD04 50 glitter charm 2.png Heart and Diamond jump in, and Heart congratulates Rosetta/Clover. The Jikochuu/Distain isn’t done just yet, though, as it fires another beam at Rosetta/Clover. Fortunately, Rosetta/Clover and Lance have a new trick up their sleeve. Using Lance’s power, the newest warrior performs her first attack. Name Change: Cure Rosetta’s attack is Rosetta Wall. Glitter Clover’s attack is, I assume, Shield of Clover. Dialogue throughout the attack is changed. In the sub, Lance says his name and Cure Rosetta says, “Rigid Rosetta Wall!” In the dub, Lance says, “Don’t worry, Glitter Clover!”; Glitter Clover says, “Activate Glitter Pad!” when putting in the Glitter Charm; the Glitter Pad says, “Doki Doki!”; and Glitter Clover says, “Come on, glitter powers! Give me a Shield of Clover!” The tinting continues! DD04 51 rosetta wall 1.png|Cure Rosetta: "Rigid..." DD04 52 shield of clover 1.png|Glitter Clover: "Come on, glitter powers!" DD04 53 rosetta wall 2.png|Cure Rosetta: "...Rosetta Wall!" DD04 54 shield of clover 2.png|Glitter Clover: "Give me a Shield of Clover!" DD04 55 rosetta wall 3.png DD04 56 shield of clover 3.png Rather than purifying the Jikochuu/Distain, the attack serves as a shield, blocking the monster’s beam from reaching the three warriors. In the sub, Ira says that Rosetta Wall sucks because it’s only defensive, and Cure Rosetta says that its defensive ability is precisely what makes it so powerful. In the dub, Ira says that he bets that Glitter Clover can’t keep up the attack for long, and Glitter Clover says she won’t have to. Then, Rosetta/Clover closes her two magical shields together, destroying the Jikochuu/Distain’s beam. Rosetta Wall only seems to make that one beam disappear; in the dub, static-y sound effects make it clear that Shield of Clover made the Distain unable to shoot any more beams. In both versions, this gives Heart the opportunity to perform My Sweet Heart/Let Your Heart Light Shine, defeating the Jikochuu/Distain once and for all. A bit of dialogue is changed differently that usual. While Sharuru says her name, Kippie says, “Go, Glitter Heart!” Then, as the Jikochuu/Distain disappears, the Jikochuu says, “Love, love, love, yeah!” while the Distain says, “Ooh, I feel the love, yo! Yeah!” All physical damage is undone, Ira teleports away while vowing revenge, and the purified Psyche enters the body of a boy who is lying beside his boombox. Lance tells a de-transformed Arisu/Clara that she’s the best partner he could have picked. Arisu wishes him good luck in future fights, while Clara says that she feels that he’s the best partner she could have. Rikka/Rachel says that there are three team members now, and Sharuru/Kippie says that if you count the purple warrior from episodes 1 & 2->1. Speaking of which, we finally get her English name! Name Change: In the sub, the purple Pretty Cure is Cure Sword. In the dub, she’s Glitter Spade. Like with Rosetta/Clover, I much prefer Spade to Sword, as it fits the card theme better. Arisu/Clara asks who Sword/Spade is. Mana/Maya explains that Sword/Spade is another warrior, but they’re not sure if she’s on their side. Arisu/Clara realizes that she did see a fourth warrior in the Clover Tower security footage, and that she looked like Makoto/Mackenzie. Arisu/Clara points to a poster of her to prove her point. The poster is edited. DD04 57 makoto poster.png|Ace Tea DD04 58 mackenzie poster.png|Tea Sweet & Tasty! Naturally, Mana/Maya and Rikka/Rachel are shocked to learn that she of all people is the fourth Pretty Cure/Glitter Force Warrior. And with that, the episode ends. Overall: This was a much better episode than the previous one, both subbed and dubbed. For the sub, there actually was a fight this time, rather than Rosetta only debuting because of Heart and Diamond being stupid. This made Rosetta feel a lot more necessary. Speaking of necessity, Diamond still feels like she isn’t really needed. The most she did was punch a Jikochuu/Distain once. It was only Heart and Rosetta/Clover who performed major attacks. But anyway, the dub is better here too because this episode isn’t a combination of episodes like the previous two. Only a few shots were removed, not entire scenes, so it felt far less choppy than episode 2 of Glitter Force Doki Doki. That being said, I have a minor problem and a major problem. The minor problem is that Rosetta/Clover got over her fear of violence surprisingly quickly. As soon as she transformed, the worst problem she had was apologizing to the Distain, and that didn’t even happen in the original Japanese version. The major problem, though, is the voice acting in the dub. Some of the voice actors in Glitter Force Doki Doki are completely on-point (the voice actors of Rachel, Ira, Bel, Kippie, Rory, and the Distains). However, others either have some moments where they sound stilted or they just don’t ever sound quite right. In the former category, I’d put the voice actors of Maya and Marmo. In the latter are Clara and Lance. With Clara’s debut as a major character, the fact that her voice sound just so artificial really sticks out. It’s a shame; Clara does sound like a reserved rich girl, but she also sounds so affected! With Lance, the problems isn’t so much that he sounds affected as it is that his voice itself just doesn’t fit his character. I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again: Lance is a cute little toddler, and thus should not have the voice of an adult male. It’s just distracting. I hope that the quality of the voice acting improves like it did in the first Glitter Force. Otherwise, I’ll just be disappointed; the voice acting was one of my favorite things about Glitter Force. Next time: The trio investigates Makoto/Mackenzie and tries to get her to join their team! Category:Blog posts